Dear Maka Sincerely Me
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Maka keeps getting small letters in her locker. Soul makes fun of her for it. but what happens when she finds out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

_September 14_

_Dear Maka,_

_I've got a letter I would like to send to you. It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the ends, but should I trust this dialect to convey the right effect?_

_Sincerely, me._

Maka set the letter and envelope down on the table, wondering who keeps sending her these letters. They've appeared every day in her locker, each one, being different and in the same hand writing. It's driving her insane to find out who keeps giving these to her. She sat down on the chair at the table and sighed, opening her book to start reading.

Soul walked into the kitchen shortly after she started reading and walked to the fridge to find something to drink.

"You got another one today didn't you?" he asked peering into the small, cold box. She folded the top corner of her book and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's driving me insane to find out _who_ sends these. It's kinda creepy that they know my name and locker though." She shrugged and looked back down at her book. As she said that, a small frown came upon Souls face. He chuckled to himself and took a seat on the opposite side of the table to her. A long moment of silence past before Soul moved to the counter and sat on top, soda in hand.

"You gotta give the guy credit. If he doesn't have the guts to tell you face to face, at least he's giving you letters." A sound of shyness in his voice made Maka raise her eyebrows.

"Why? You jealous of something?" she smirked and closed her book setting it on the table. He looked up at her with a cold stare of awkwardness and yet, surprised by that question.

"Ha, If I was the one giving you those letters… I, uh…would, tell…you, right away." He finished lamely as he fumbled with his hands.

"Right… I'm gonna take a shower and then head off to bed. It's a good idea for you to go to bed too Soul. Don't stay up to late okay?" she waved goodnight to him as she exited the room down the hall. As soon as he heard the bathroom door shut, he sighed and walked, more like stumbled into his room. closing the door he slid down against it back on the door to the floor. He was tired. Maka made him study for a good four and a half hours today for the test… that was in a month. She said it's a good thing to start now than later. He earned a Maka-chop after rolling his eyes at her.

Maka opened her locker, Soul leaning on the one right next to hers his elbow above her head looking around the hall for his friends. His hair, still damp from this morning's shower, hung down in his face in small strands. Maka set her books on the small shelf and grabbed her notebook on the bottom. As she did so she noticed Soul was kind of jumpy this morning. He kept tapping his finger on the locker above hers and tapped his foot to a random beat in his head.

"Soul, why are you so jumpy?" he quickly looked down at her and smirked.

"I'm not. Just… waiting for something. You wouldn't wanna know what I'm… waiting for. It's a- a guy thing." He shrugged and continued tapping his foot and index finger.

"What, puberty? You know you don't have to keep secrets from your meister Soul." She joked and stood up from the ground, kicking her locker closed.

"Ha…ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. No. and its not a secret Maka. If I told you… you'd probably laugh at Me." she stood up at his height and stood face to face with him. He slightly backed away and his smirked shrunk a little.

"I won't laugh at you. You're my best friend and best friends don't laugh at each other." She said gripping her notebook across her chest tightly. A small tap on the ground made Soul and Maka looked down towards their feet. There lies a small folded paper, with Maka's name neatly printed on the front of it. Soul smirked as Maka sighed and bent down to pick it up.

"What's it say now?" he bounced off the lockers to fold his arms and leaned back on the lockers.

"I'm not telling you Soul. It's addressed to me." she peeked her eyes over the edge of the paper and let her bangs fall in her face.

_September 15_

_Dear Maka,_

_This envelope will represent my heart. I'll seal it off and wish it luck with it's depart._

_And this stamp will be every action that carried my affection to you._

_Across the air and land and sea._

_But should I trust the postage due, to deliver my heart to you?_

_Sincerely, me._

A small light shad of pink crossed Maka's small face as she folded the letter back up. Soul rolled his eyes and moved his arm to push the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on Juliet, you don't wanna be late for class." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Professor Stein's class. Today they were dissecting something, so he'll ask her about it there.

"Let me see it really quick again?" he held out his hand for the small paper and furred his eyebrows. She sighed and tossed the paper to him, hitting him in the face.

"Thanks Maka." He said sarcastically and unfolded the note. He read it over again and chuckled letting the paper fall to the desk.

"It's not funny Soul. Whoever this guy is better fess up before I just start throwing the letters away without reading them." He immediately stopped laughing as she said that. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I bet you they'll get longer each day…" his voice faded as he shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. She nodded in agreement and placed her chin in the palms of her hands, facing her partner. He crept an eye open and bent his head down.

"Why are you watching me?"

"No reason… I think I know who it is though." She shifted her head down to the seats below them, towards Harver and the rest of them. Soul shook his head.

"Nope. Not even close." She looked at him, eye wide.

"You know who sends me these? And you didn't tell me?" he took his hands out of his pockets and set them on the desk.

"Maybe. I wanna… give the guy a… chance ya know?" she sighed in defeat because she knows Soul won't tell her. So she paid her attention to Stein in the front.

Soul opened the front door to the apartment and threw his jacket off on the coat hanged next to it. He walked to the couch and rolled over the back, placing his hands behind his head. Maka followed and closed the door, unbuckling her shoes and threw he trench coat off too.

"Hey, Soul? Did you drop something?" she bent down to pick up a small box and set it on the table.

"What-? No. I almost tripped on it though. What is it?" he jumped back over the back of the couch and walked up behind her. She shrugged and took off a card taped to the side and read it. Soul placed his chin on her shoulder reading the card along with her.

_September 15_

_Dear Maka,_

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest;_

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say,_

_I'll give you all I can, protection or comfort _

_A flower and a hand or two, I hope this helps you see… _

_Who I really am._

_Sincerely,_

_Soul._

She froze as she read the last line. It was Soul all this time? Why didn't he just tell her? she slowly closed her hand and card and looked over her shoulder to see a very happy Soul. He took his chin off her shoulder and gestured to the box, telling her to open it. She did as told and set the card down. Her heart racing and the blood rushing to her head, she felt flustered. Confused. And a bit of happiness that he confessed to her, his big secret.

Inside the box, was a small bouquet, full of her favorite flowers. And on the flowers in the wrapping another small card.

_Dear Maka,_

_Know you know who I am… hopefully._

_I hope this doesn't change things a lot. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable,_

_If you don't feel the same way. I'll… completely understand why._

_Somethings aren't met to be. I may not _

_Know a lot of things but I do know that we are met to be. (Sometimes.)_

_And I hope you'd understand what I'm REALLY asking you. _

_Something told me, that you were the one and the only one to help me through my life._

_I was wrong last week. About how I said I didn't need you, I can't live without you._

_Sometimes, I can't sleep, just thinking about what could happen to you in our next battle._

_But because your you, I know everything will turn out alright._

_Love sincerely,_

_Soul._

* * *

><p>AN i really thought this was a cute one-shot. how about you guys? leave your responses in the reveiws! for any of you who read my other stories, i am stopping all progress until i finish Soul Eater A New Begining. sorry if that disappoints you guys, but i have like 12 stories that arent finished and its driving me crazy!


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
